Inazuma Eleven Academy
by Shei Miyano
Summary: Inazuma Eleven Academy, sebuah sekolah dimana bermacam-macam kejadian dari yang aneh sampai yang biasa terjadi. Sekolah yang memiliki berbagai macam kejadian yang ajaib bagai keajaiban dunia yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya.
1. Peculiarities in The 1st Day of School 1

Disclaimer: Level-(2+3) = Level-5 #plok!

Character: IE character

Opening: _**Aqua Timez – ALONES **_Ost. **Bleach** 6th OP

_Oreta awai tsubasa  
>Kimi wa sukoshi<br>Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
>Mou dareka no tame ja nakute<br>Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

_Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku_  
><em>Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku<em>  
><em>Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni<em>

_Tarinai kotoba no_  
><em>Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou<em>  
><em>Mou wakaranai yo<em>

_Semete yume no naka de_  
><em>Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni<em>  
><em>Kinou made no koto o<em>  
><em>Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni<em>

_Oreta awai tsubasa_  
><em>Kimi wa sukoshi<em>  
><em>Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa<em>  
><em>Mou dareka no tame ja nakute<em>  
><em>Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo<em>

Ch. 1: Peculiarities in The First Day of School 1

Ada sebuah sekolah yang bernama _Inazuma Eleven Academy_, sekolah yang dibangun atas persetujuan para pelatih sepak bola serta para guru dari seluruh penjuru jepang. Dan dimulailah kehidupan yang gaje bagai katak makan buaya.

.

.

.

Pada pagi hari, di hari yang tidak begitu cerah, Endou Mamoru, kapten tim _Raimon _ini tampak sedang kasak-kusuk memakai seragam sekolah barunya itu.

"MAMORU! Ayo cepat! Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru, dan Fubuki sudah menunggumu!"

"SABAR BU! Bentar lagi selesai!"

"Kalau sudah siap buruan turun! Kalau masih lama juga nanti ibu suruh mereka ninggalin kamu!"

"Iya, iya!"

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Mamoru sudah disorakin oleh ibunya yang tersayang. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mamoru sudah keluar dari 'kandang'nya itu sambil memakan roti.

"Maap ya, ahu telat hanghun…" ucap Mamoru yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan roti. "Ya sudah, ayo buruan, nanti kita terlambat!" kata Ichirouta sambil melihat jam di ponselnya. Akhirnya beberapa cobaan yang berada di tengah jalan dapat dilalui oleh Mamoru cs untuk sampai ke _Inazuma Eleven Academy_.

.

.

.

"Kita belum….terlambat kan?" ucap Shirou sambil ngos-ngosan akibat sesak nafas sehabis berlari sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. "Sepertinya belum, dan lebih anehnya lagi, di sini sepi sekali…" ucap Yuuto dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan dan rasa ingin tahu. Tak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar.

Karena sekolah yang luas bagai sepuluh kali GBK mereka berpencar menjadi tiga kelompok, awalnya sih cuma dua, tapi Mamoru bersikeras untuk membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, selebihnya, Shuuya dengan Shirou, kemudian Yuuto dengan Ichirouta. Mereka mulai berpencar dengan arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Gedung kelas VII, tempat dimana Shuuya dan Shirou menyelidiki masalah kesunyian sekolah ini. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Shuuya ketika bertemu kembali dengan Shirou yang baru saja melihat kelas VII-A. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sadar kalau ada satu ruangan yang belum mereka periksa.

Dengan satu langkah di depan Shirou, Shuuya mulai membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Shirou yang berjaga di belakang Shuuya merasa ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Ketika dia berbalik, tampak seseorang mengenakan topeng dan jubah hitam. "A…..a….." kerena ketakutan, Shirou tak bisa berbicara dengan jelas hingga akhirnya dia dibius oleh orang itu dengan cara membekap mulutnya.

"HMP!"

"Ng? Fubuki? Siapa kau? Hoi! Tunggu! Jangan lari kau!"

Orang yang dikejar malah nyuekin Shuuya dan terus berlari sambil membawa Shirou yang pingsan akibat dibius olehnya sampai akhirnya dia menghilang di depan aula sekolah. "Lho? Kemana orang tadi?" tanya Shuuya Shuuya hanya berdiri mematung melihat pintu aula itu. Secara perlahan dia membuka pintu itu dan….

.

.

"Hm, jadi begitu cara kalian…" gumam Shuuya sambil tersenyum. 'Semoga mereka segera sampai ke sini…' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yuuto dan Ichirouta masih sibuk berkeliling di dalam gedung kelas VIII. Saat hendak akan keluar dari gedung itu, Yuuto melihat sosok bayangan yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon. Kemudian Yuuto berbisik ke Ichirouta. "Baiklah…kutunggu kabar darimu" kata Ichirouta sambil beranjak dari persembunyiannya bersama Yuuto.

Yuuto pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mulai mendekati sosok itu dengan santainya. "Sudahlah, hentikan bercandamu yang nggak lucu itu…..Sakuma…."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Ichirouta sibuk mencari Mamoru di gedung kelas IX. 'Endou…dimana kau?' kata-kata itu terus diucapkan oleh cowok cantik ini. Tak lama selama berlarian sana-sini, Ichirouta menabrak sesuatu sehingga dia terjatuh dari larinya itu.

"Aduuuuh, itu tadi apa?" ucap Ichirouta sambil meraba wajahnya yang diperkirakan sempat mencium lantai akibat jatuh tadi. "Aduuuuuuh, siapa sih yang nabrak? Aduuuuuh" tak lama setelah Ichirouta meng-aduh aduh, terdengar suara seseorang yang senasib dengannya. Dia meraba kakinya yang sempat jadi korban tabrak larinya Ichirouta.

"Ha? Kazemaru? Ngapain kamu di sini?" rupanya sang korban itu adalah orang yang sudah dicari-cari oleh Ichirouta, yaitu Mamoru. "Endou? Rupanya kamu yang membuatku jatuh tadi" ucap Ichirouta sambil melangkah mendekati Mamoru. "Bukannya itu salahmu yang seenaknya lari-larian sana-sini?" balas Mamoru sambil meluruskan kakinya yang jadi korban itu. "Haaah terserahlah, yang penting sekarang kita pergi dari sini" ucap Ichirouta sambil menarik lengan Mamoru.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan monitor yang memperlihatkan seluruh kejadian yang direkam oleh kamera CCTV yang terpasang di setiap sudut sekolah. Sekumpulan orang-orang tampak sedang melihat layar dimana terekam gerak-gerik Mamoru dan Ichirouta.

"Tak kusangka, rupanya kalian sengaja melakukan ini….tapi tampaknya orang yang akan kalian berikan 'sesuatu' itu benar-benar sudah lupa…"

"Haha, sepertinya begitu…terlihat sekali dari tampangnya yang polos itu…"

"Awalnya aku kaget, rupanya kalian punya bakat untuk menculik ya…."

"Ahaha, jangan diambil hati dong, kami cuma ingin membawa kalian ke sini secepat mungkin…"

"Berikutnya kita tangkap Kazemaru dan segera seret dia ke sini"

"Tapi, siapa yang bisa menyamai kecepatan berlari Kazemaru?"

"Hmp, tenang saja, kalau masalah kecepatan…..kau bisa melakukannya kan…..Fubuki?"

"Boleh saja, asal ada satu orang lagi yang mau membantu, dan itu cuma kamu yang bisa, bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja, tapi kalau gagal jangan salahkan aku ya"

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Mamoru dan Ichirouta berhasil keluar dari gedung kelas IX dengan selamat. "Oi Kazemaru, bukannya tadi kamu perginya bareng Kidou?" tanya Mamoru sambil duduk di dekat pohon karena kelelahan sehabis mencari jalan keluar dari gedung itu. "Iya, tapi tadi dia menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, lalu katanya dia akan menghubungiku, tapi anehnya dari tadi nggak ada panggilan dari Kidou" jelas Ichirouta sambil menggenggam ponsel miliknya.

Setelah penjelasan yang panjang lebar itu, suasana terasa hening sampai Mamoru angkat bicara. "Kenapa nggak kamu saja yang menghubunginya? Mungkin dia lupa" usul Mamoru. "Benar juga ya…kenapa nggak kepikiran dari tadi…" langsung saja Ichirouta mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Yuuto.

Setelah berhasil menemukannya, Ichirouta langsung menghubunginya. Tapi….

.

.

_Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo_

_Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni itte_

"_Ohayou!" tte ieru shiawase yo_

_Hora! Minna de iwaou!_

[**T-Pistonz + KMC –** **Ohayou! Shining Day**]

"Lho? Itu kan suara ringtone-nya Kidou? Kenapa bisa….?" ucap Ichirouta sambil berjalan mendekati sumber suara. Tak lama setelahnya, Ichirouta menemukan ponsel milik Yuuto yang diduga terjatuh. "Oi Kazemaru, itu ponselnya Kidou kan?" kata Mamoru sambil memperhatikan ponsel yang berada di tangan Ichirouta.

"Iya, tapi kenapa bisa ada di….?"

.

.

_Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo_

_Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni itte_

"_Ohayou!" tte ieru shiawase yo_

_Hora! Minna de iwaou!_

[**T-Pistonz + KMC –** **Ohayou! Shining Day**]

Kata-kata Ichirouta terhenti karena ponsel milik Yuuto tiba-tiba bordering. "Lho? Kenapa berbunyi lagi?" tanya Mamoru sambil melihat ponsel itu dekat-dekat. "Nee, itu bukan nomormu kan Kazemaru?" lanjut Mamoru sambil menunjuk layar ponsel Yuuto. "Benar juga, coba angkat aja kali ya?" dengan perasaan bingung Ichirouta langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, apakah ini Kazemaru Ichirouta?"_

"Iya, siapa kamu? Dan mau apa?"

"_Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, datanglah ke gedung kelas VII seorang diri, kalau kamu menolak, maka…._"

"Maka apa? Jangan main-main kamu ya?"

"_Heh, yakin nih kamu ngomong begitu? Nanti teman-temanmu ini hanya akan jadi mayat yang bertumpuk lho…._"

"Apa katamu? Ja…jangan-jangan….Kidou…Fubuki…dan Gouenji?"

"_Hehehe, kalau tidak mau itu terjadi, datanglah ke tempat yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Ingat! Harus sendiri, kalau tidak….teman-temanmu ini akan…._"

"Brengsek! Tu…tunggu! Baiklah, aku segera kesana!"

"_Hmp, kalau begitu, setelah permbicaraan ini selesai, serahkan ponselmu ke Endou Mamoru_"

"Ba-baiklah…"

"_Kutunggu kedatanganmu…._"

"Dari siapa? Terus, kenapa kamu menyebut nama Gouenji dan yang lainnya?" tanya Mamoru ketika Ichirouta hendak menyerahkan ponselnya pada Mamoru. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok, oh ya, aku mau pergi sebentar. Kamu mau nggak jaga'in ponselku sebentar?" pinta Ichirouta dengan ekspresi yang jelas membuat Mamoru curiga.

"Aaaa, baiklah…tapi janji! Cepat kembali ya!" dengan _innocent_-nya, Mamoru melambaikan tangan kepada Ichirouta yang tidak pasti untuk kembali lagi ke tempatnya berada. Ichirouta pun meninggalkan Mamoru sambil tersenyum. 'Maaf, Endou…tampaknya aku tak bisa kembali…' gumam Ichirouta dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

_To be continued_

Ending: _**Golden Bomber – Boku Quest**_

_Kyō mo tesuto ga muzukashī gorakuyūwaku tachi kirenai_

_Kaette terebi wo miteitai saikin anime ga omoshiroi_

_Tonikaku tesuto ga muzukashī koku sū ei ga toku ni muzui_

_Rika to shakai mo heikinten tokui na no wa tai'iku kurai_

_(Machi na yo BABY!) Nozomareta_

_(Sorette BABY!) Kaitō wo_

_(Chotto matta BABY!) Oboeru no wa_

_(Oretacha nanda! BABY!) Dare no tame ni_

_Tatoeba so no kami ni seikai wo kaketa to shite_

_Ichinen saki, jūnen saki kawaru_

_Yume no katasumi de egaita sekai de_

_Itsuka boku wa ōzora wo kakeru_

_Dare mo kono kokoro wo togamenai yo_

_Nani ga tadashī nante nai!_


	2. Peculiarities in The 1st Day of School 2

**=Inazuma Eleven Academy=**

Disclaimer: Level-(2+3) = Level-5 #plok!

Character: IE character

Opening: _**Aqua Timez – ALONES **_Ost. **Bleach** 6th OP

_Oreta awai tsubasa  
>Kimi wa sukoshi<br>Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
>Mou dareka no tame ja nakute<br>Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

_Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku  
>Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku<br>Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni_

_Tarinai kotoba no  
>Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou<br>Mou wakaranai yo_

_Semete yume no naka de  
>Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni<br>Kinou made no koto o  
>Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni<em>

_Oreta awai tsubasa  
>Kimi wa sukoshi<br>Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
>Mou dareka no tame ja nakute<br>Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

**Ch. 2: Peculiarities in The First Day of School 2**

Dengan sangat pasrah, Ichirouta meninggalkan Mamoru seorang diri. Tiba-tiba, langit menjadi mendung, dan mulailah hujan sedikit demi sedikit. Ichirouta tetap menerobos hujan yang mulai lebat itu. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di gedung kelas VII, tempat yang sudah dijanjikan dalam keadaan basah kuyup."Fiuuuh, dingin sekali…." ucap Ichirouta sambil menggigil karena kedinginan.

"_Maaf lama menunggu, Kazemaru-kun…_" tanpa disadari, seseorang telah berdiri di belakang Ichirouta. Spontan Ichirouta langsung berbalik. "Ka…ka….kalian kan? Ke…kena…kenapa…bisa…?" seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Ichirouta langsung tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dia melihat dua diantara tiga orang yang sempat dikiranya menjadi sandera oleh orang misterius yang menghubunginya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan dua orang itu adalah….

.

.

Di sisi lain, Mamoru hanya bisa duduk tepat di depan gedung kelas IX. _Kazemaru bakal balik nggak ya…_ kata-kata itu terus diucapkan bagai mantra mbah dukun oleh kiper SMP Raimon ini. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan pengucapan mantra itu.

.

.

_soshite yuuhi wa bokutachi no_

_senaka wo terasu sore ga seishun_

_ima mo seishun yappa seishun_

[**Yappa Seishun -** **Sayaka Kitahara**]

"Ng? Ada SMS…" gumam Mamoru sambil mengambil ponsel yang ada di tasnya. _Eh? Ponsel? Perasaan aku belum punya deh_ spontan Mamoru langsung mengambil ponsel yang pastinya bukan miliknya. _Oh iya! Ini kan ponselnya Kazemaru! Adoh! Dasar o'on! _Mamoru mulai gila sendiri dengan ponsel peninggalan Ichirouta.

Akhirnya Mamoru melihat _display _ponsel milik Ichirouta. "Lho? Nggak ada nama pengirimnya…" Mamoru pun merasa aneh sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dan lebih anehnya lagi….dia tidak tau cara untuk menggunakan ponsel….

.

.

Sementara itu, Ichirouta masih berada di gedung kelas VII bersama dua orang yang masih membuatnya terkejut setengah hidup -eh- mati. "Ke-kenapa kalian berdua bisa….bukannya kalian…." saking terkejutnya, Ichirouta tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

"Sudahlah, hentikan basa-basinya, ayo ikut dengan kami, Kazemaru-kun" ucap seseorang yang imut-imut bagai boneka -cut!- ucap seseorang yang berambut abu-abu ini yang tidak lain adalah Shirou. "Fu-Fubuki, Gouenji, kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? Bukannya….?" Kata-kata Ichirouta terhenti oleh sebuah jari telunjuk yang diletakan di depan bibirnya.

"Ssssst, nanti kami jelaskan….sekarang ikut kami dulu, dengan begini….nggak perlu main culik-culikan…benar kan….Kidou-kun?" ucap Shirou dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Apa boleh buat…" dengan santainya, Yuuto muncul dari belakang Shirou dan Shuuya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Mamoru masih sibuk dengan melihat-lihat ponsel Ichirouta yang masih berdering itu. Di tengah kebingungan yang mendalam, dari jarak yang sangat jauh, gerak-gerik Mamoru tengah diperhatikan oleh sekumpulan orang-orang oleh orang yang sama (_read Ch 1_). Tapi perkumpulan ini kedatangan Ichirouta yang baru saja datang bersama Yuuto cs.

"Yo, Kazemaru!" sapa seseorang yang tepat sedang duduk di depan monitor yang tidak lain adalah…..Afuro Terumi alias Aphrodi. "Sa…sampai Aphrodi juga ada di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" dengan sadisnya Ichirouta mengacak-acak rambutnya yang indah itu.

"Te…tenang dulu Kazemaru, kami jelasin kok alasannya…" timpal Aphrodi sambil melirik ke arah Yuuto, Shuuya, dan Shirou dangan tatapan penuh arti. Langsung saja Shuuya menarik lengan Ichirouta dan mulai membisikan sesuatu ke cowok nan cantik ini.

.

.

"Haaaah….jadi begitu toh….kenapa nggak ngomong dari tadi? Kalau begini sih bisa diatur…." entah kesambet hantu ditengah jalan atau kesambet roh banci kardus -eh- kaleng, Ichirouta menggulung lengan bajunya seolah-olah menjelma dari cowok nan cantik menjadi preman nan cantik.

"Hm….kita kirim seorang lagi ya, ketempat kiper gaptek ini….supaya lebih cepat sampai…capek nungguinnya nih…." ucap Aphrodi sambil menatap layar yang sedang merekam gerak-geriknya Mamoru dengan tampang bosan.

"Boleh saja, tapi siapa yang akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Yuuto sambil berjalan mendekati Aphrodi. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan….."

.

.

Kembali lagi ke tuan kiper sekaligus kapten SMP Raimon yang masih kebingungan dengan cara memakai ponsel yang berada dihadapannya itu. Detik demi detik telah berlalu, akhirnya Mamoru memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung kelas VII.

Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan menuju gedung kelas VII ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahu Mamoru, spontan Mamoru hendak ingin menampar orang itu tapi dia terhenti ketika melihat wajah orang yang hendak menjadi korban tangannya.

"HI-HIROTO? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" ucap Mamoru dengan suara bervolume MAX yang sudah pasti membuat orang yang berbicara dengannya langsung nutup telinga. "Aha, aku tadi tersesat sehabis jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah…" ujar Hiroto sambil tertawa ringan.

'Fiuuuuh….akhirnya ada teman juga….' gumam Mamoru sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sendirian aja, Endou-kun?" ucap Hiroto sambil basa-basi. "Tidak sih, tadi aku datang sama Kazemaru, Kidou, Gouenji, dan Fubuki. Eh pas sampai di sini kami malah berpencar, dan sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali…." ujar Mamoru dengan tampang suram.

"Su-sudahlah Endou-kun, ayo kita sama-sama mencari mereka…" usul Hiroto sambil menarik tangan Mamoru dan mulai berlari.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan aula sekolah, tapi Hiroto malah pergi ke toilet karena sudah kebelet. Pasrahlah Mamoru untuk berdiam diri di depan aula sekolah yang besar pintunya tiga kali dari pintu biasa itu.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, tapi Hiroto tidak kunjung kembali juga.

_PRAANG!_

_AAAAAAAARGH! DASAR BODOH! _Disaat itu juga, Mamoru mendengar suara Ichirouta bersamaan dengan suara suatu benda yang pecah. "Lha? Itu kan suaranya Kazemaru? Kenapa ada di dalam aula? Ya sudah, aku buka saja…" dengan sekuat tenaga, Mamoru membuka pintu aula tersebut. Dan….

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENDOU!" sorak seluruh murid Inazuma Eleven Academy, diantaranya termasuk Ichirouta, Shirou, Yuuto, dan Shuuya.

"Ka….kalian semua….." gumam Mamoru sambil menangis terharu melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. "Haha, maaf ya, kapten…soalnya ini juga mendadak…." ujar Shirou sambil tertawa.

"Maafkan aku juga ya Endou, aku juga diajak mereka semua untuk ikut dalam acara ini….sekaligus maaf gara-gara ninggalin kamu tadi…" Ichirouta pun ikut serta dalam acara maaf-maafan ini karena tadi harus meninggalkan Mamoru seorang diri.

"Tapi, Hiroto kemana?" tanya Mamoru sambil memandang ke seluruh penjuru aula. "Tuh ada di sana, habis kena tonjokannya Kazemaru-kun…" ucap Shirou sambil nunjuk Hiroto yang tengah terkapar di sudut ruangan.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" interogasi Mamoru lebih lanjut. "Tadi kapten kan dengar suara barang pecah, nah itu gara-gara Hiroto-kun nggak sengaja nabrak Kazemaru-kun yang sedang ngangkut piring, lalu berakhirlah dengan sebuah…eh dua tamparan dari Kazemaru-kun…" jelas Shirou panjang lebar dengan tampang plus seyuman _innocent_ khas miliknya.

"Jadi…..Hiroto…." gumam Mamoru terbata-bata. "Ya, kami mengirimnya karena kamu tidak juga bisa melihat pesan singkat yang kami berikan lewat ponselnya Kazemaru…" di tengah kecengoan Mamoru, Aphrodi datang bersama yang lainnya.

"A-APHRODI? Jadi kamu juga…." Mamoru kembali terbata-bata saat melihat kedatangan Aphrodi. "Hehe, otanjoubi omedettou ya, Endou-kun…" ucap Aphrodi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Haaa, arigatou, Aphrodi…." Mamoru pun menerima uluran tangan Aphrodi sambil tersenyum.

Pesta ulang tahun dadakan Mamoru pun berlangsung khidmat -eh- meriah. Lempar-lemparan cream kue, tepung, dan berbagai macam benda dilayangkan kepada kiper tim Raimon ini.

"HUWAAAAAA! KALIAN SEMUA YANG TERBAIIIIK!" sorak Mamoru sambil merangkul pundak Ichirouta dan Shuuya. "Hahahahaha…." seolah terkena sihir, seluruh murid, termasuk guru yang berada di sana tertawa dengan riangnya.

**BONUS STORY: **_**Handphone Lesson with Kidou Yuuto**_

"HUWAAAAA AMPUN KIDOUUU! AKU NGGAK MAU LAGI BACA BUKU SETEBAL INI!" rengek Mamoru.

"Lagi pula….siapa juga yang nyuruh kamu nggak bisa pakai ponsel seperti itu hah?" Yuuto mulai men-deathglare Mamoru.

"HUWAAAAAAA! AKU NGGAK MAU LAGI BELAJAR YANG BEGINIAN!"

**Peculiarities in The First Day of School : THE END**

_To be continued…_

**Akhirnya saia tambahkan bonus story diakhir fic~ XDD**

**Fic ini masih berlanjut lho nyaaan~**

**Review pleasee… ^^**

Ending: _**Golden Bomber – Boku Quest**_

_Kyō mo tesuto ga muzukashī gorakuyūwaku tachi kirenai_

_Kaette terebi wo miteitai saikin anime ga omoshiroi_

_Tonikaku tesuto ga muzukashī koku sū ei ga toku ni muzui_

_Rika to shakai mo heikinten tokui na no wa tai'iku kurai_

_(Machi na yo BABY!) Nozomareta_

_(Sorette BABY!) Kaitō wo_

_(Chotto matta BABY!) Oboeru no wa_

_(Oretacha nanda! BABY!) Dare no tame ni_

_Tatoeba so no kami ni seikai wo kaketa to shite_

_Ichinen saki, jūnen saki kawaru_

_Yume no katasumi de egaita sekai de_

_Itsuka boku wa ōzora wo kakeru_

_Dare mo kono kokoro wo togamenai yo_

_Nani ga tadashī nante nai!_


	3. KUNCI RUMAHKU HILAAAANG?

**A/N**: Saa minna-san, maaf atas lamanya peng-update an fanfic ini... maklum, sang author yang luar biasa stress ini terlalu sibuk... okeh, kali ini agak gaje, HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~

**Disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven ****© Level-5**

**Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5 jugaaa... /slap**

**Warning!**

**OOC, abal, misstypo beredar luas, dan berbagai kejadian yang berada di luar tanggung jawab sang author gaje ini...**

* * *

><p><strong>Inazuma Eleven Academy<strong>

_Chapter 3 : KUNCI RUMAHKU HILAAAANG!_

* * *

><p>Hari ini, sekitar jam 05.00 sore, seperti biasa, kegiatan di Academy benar-benar membuat seluruh murid-muridnya seperti mayat hidup yang sedang berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Tapi tidak pada satu anak yang berambut biru tosca atau biru apalah namanya, dia berlari dengan penuh semangat ke rumahnya tanpa memikirkan apapun yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Yap, dialah Kazemaru.<p>

Alasannya terburu-buru pulang tidak lain adalah hanya demi menonton acara tv favorit nya, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS yang ditayangkan di GLOBAL TV. Entah alasan apa yang akan dikatakan cowok cantik yang satu ini ketika kita semua bertanya KENAPA ANDA SUKA SEKALI DENGAN SI 'KOTAK KUNING' YANG SATU INI?

Oke, kembali kepada eneng Kazemaru yang masih terus berlari tanpa henti menuju rumahnya. Tanpa di sadarinya, ada sesuatu yang pastinya akan membuat eneng Kazemaru ini bakalan setres setengah mati.

_**-Kazemaru's House-**_

_Akhirnya sampai tepat waktu... _gumamnya dalam hati ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. _Tinggal membuka pintu itu dan...FREEDOM _lanjutnyakali ini disertai dengan joget iwak peyek. Tapi...

"Ha? Ma-mana..!" setelah merongoh saku celananya, Kazemaru tidak menemukan apa yang di cari nya. Yap, kunci rumahnya. "Ba-BAGAIMANA INI!" finally, eneng Kazemaru ini mulai setres di depan rumahnya sendiri. Sukur dah nggak ada orang lewat di sekitar sana, coba kalau ada, pasti pada langsung manggil ambulannya RSJ untuk membawa eneng yang satu ini.

"Pa-PASTI KETINGGALAN DI KELAS!" Kazemaru pun terpaksa melakukan overlap untuk kembali ke academy.

_**-Inazuma Eleven Academy-**_

Walau sebagian besar anak sudah banyak yang pulang, tapi sebagian kecilnya masih berada di sekolah untuk melaksanakan tugas piket. Dan di kelas 2-2, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sedang menyapu lantai kelas dibantu dengan seorang cowok berdarah italia berambut coklat yang menyapu bagian lainnya.

_**Cring**_

Saat menyapu di sela-sela kursi, gadis berambut ungu yang kita kenal sebagai Kudou Fuyuka ini mendengar sebuah suara yang jaraknya nggak begitu jauh dari tempat dia menyapu sekarang. Fuyuka pun mencari sumber suara itu, dan akhirnya menemukan sang sumber suara yang berada di bawah kursi.

"He? Kunci? Kunci siapa ini?" ujar Fuyuka sambil memunggut kunci itu dari bawah bangku.

"Ada apa Fuyuka-san?" tanya si cowok berdarah Italia yang _well-known as_ Fidio Aldena sambil mendekat ke arah Fuyuka.

"Ada kunci nih, punya siapa ya?" ucap Fuyuka sambil membolak balik kunci itu untuk melihat lebih detail.

"Dimana kamu menemukannya?" tanya Fidio sekali lagi untuk menganalisa secara perlahan.

"Di sini nih" jawab Fuyuka sambil menunjuk kursi tempat ditemukannya kunci itu.

"Ini kan bangkunya Kazemaru, pasti ini kuncinya Kazemaru!" tebak Fidio dengan pasti.

"Iya juga ya..." ujar Fuyuka mengiyakan tebakan Fidio itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik di bawa aja, dari pada hilang di sini..." lanjut Fidio sambil meletakan sapunya ke lemari penyimpanan.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kazemaru pun sampai di depan Academy. Dia pun langsung tancap gas ke kelasnya. Dilihatnya kelasnya itu sudah tak ada orang, sepi. Kazemaru memulai pencariannya di tempat dia duduk, tapi tidak ada. Dia pun meneruskannya untuk mencari ke setiap sudut kelas, hasilnya sama, tetap TIDAK ADA.

Dengan pasrahnya Kazemaru meninggalkan Academy dengan langkah lesu.

"Sial maning, sial maning... kunci rumah hilang, ga dapet nonton Spongebob, para readers kecewa dan sekarang...PERUTKU LAPAAAAR!" saking pasrahnya, Kazemaru mulai nge-headbang ke tiang listrik terdekat.

"Malam gini ke rumah siapa ya enaknya?" setelah aksi gila-gilaan itu berhenti, Kazemaru kembali berjalan seorang diri. _Nginap di Academy? Kayak nggak ada kerjaan._ _Ke rumah Kidou? Segan sama ortu + pembantunya. Ke rumah Gouenji? Pembantunya + Yuuka-chan kasian. Ke rumah Endou? Mamanya kasian. Ke rumah Fubuki? ...PERFECT! _setelah sibuk berpikir ria, Kazemaru pun memulai aksi overlap nya lagi, tapi bukan balik ke Academy, tapi ke rumah Fubuki.

_**-Fubuki's House-**_

"Wah, cara matinya kereeeeen!" sorak Fubuki dengan polosnya ketika nonton Final Destination di kamarnya.

_**TING TONG**_

"He? Malam-malam gini ada tamu? Hebat sekali..." dengan _innocent_ nya Fubuki melihat jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas pas. Fubuki mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Pintu pun dibuka oleh Fubuki dan tampaklah sosok Kazemaru bagai nenek keriput yang kelelahan sehabis overlap ke rumahnya Fubuki yang jauuuuuuuuh sekali.

"Lah Kazemaru-kun? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Fubuki dangan tampang _innocent_ khas miliknya itu.

"Begini..." Kazemaru pun memulai acara curhatnya.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian...**_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" entah kerasukan roh siapa Fubuki malah tertawa sekencang-kencang mungkin yang diperkirakan dapat membuat telinga orang langsung tuli stadium maximum.

"Apanya yang lucu?" ucap Kazemaru sambil monyongin bibirnya ke depan.

"Aha, tidak ada apa-apa..." walau pun dijawab seperti apapun juga, sang 'Blizzard Prince' ini tetap saja tertawa tanpa henti.

_Astaganagabonarlompatlompat... gua salah pilih rumah... _sekali lagi, dengan pasrahnya Kazemaru hanya bisa menerima nasibnya yang sangat malang itu.

"Ah, sudah malam, ayo ganti bajumu" ujar Fubuki sambil nyodorin baju ganti ke Kazemaru yang sedari tadi masih memakai seragam Academy nya.

"Terima kasih"

"Lebih baik malam ini nggak usah mandi, ntar sakit. Tapi kalau masih bersikeras untuk mandi silakan, tuh kamar mandinya ada di belakang. Aku mau tidur dulu..." setelah penjelasan yang entah singkat atau panjang itu, Fubuki mulai masuk ke kamarnya dan mengeluarkan _futon _nya dan mulai tidur.

Meninggalkan Kazemaru yang masih sibuk mikir dia bakalan mandi apa nggak. Setelah beberapa menit termenung karena masih memikirkan hal yang sama, Kazemaru pun memilih untuk nyuci mukanya saja.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kazemaru melihat Fubuki sudah tidur di kamarnya. Dilihatnya satu _futon _yang sudah terbentang di samping Fubuki. Tanpa ada rasa ragu dan segan Kazemaru pun memilih untuk langsung menempati _futon _itu dan mulai tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Kazemaru dengan sangat tumbennya bangun jam 06.00. Biasanya sih Kazemaru bangunnya jam 06.45 atau 07.00 alias sudah terlambat. Entah apa yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya itu. Dilihatnya Fubuki sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Karena merasa ada suara dari dapur, Kazemaru mencoba untuk pergi ke sana. Dan dia menemukan Fubuki yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Karena tak tahan dengan aroma masakannya Fubuki, tanpa disadari Kazemaru berjalan mendekati Fubuki yang sedang masak.

"Ara? Rupanya kau sudah bangun... ayo dimakan sarapannya, sebentar lagi kita berangkat" Fubuki yang menyadari bahwa Kazemaru sudah beridiri di belakangnya langsung saja menyuruhnya untuk memakan makanan yang sudah berada di atas meja makan.

"Kamu nggak makan?" tanya Kazemaru yang sudah duduk dan bersiap untuk meludeskan semua makanan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Nanti saja, aku belum lapar" jawabnya dengan santai sambil meneruskan acara masaknya.

Baru saja beberapa menit, makanan yang berada di meja makan langsung ludes dimakan oleh si eneng Kazemaru ini. Fubuki yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menahan tawa yang sebenarnya ingin dikeluarkannya dengan volume maximal.

"Sudah siap belum? Ayolah, rumah ini letaknya jauh dari Academy lho!" sorak Fubuki yang sudah standby menungguin eneng Kazemaru yang masih saja sibuk makai seragamnya.

"Ya! Sabar sebentar!" sorak eneng Kazemaru dengan keras, bahkan lebih keras daripada sorakan Fubuki.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Fubuki dan Kazemaru sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke Academy. Jauh tapi terasa begitu ringan entah kenapa. Hal itu sangat membuat eneng Kazemaru sangat santai berjalan, kalau biasanya sih sudah pasti langsung overlap ke sekolah.

_**-Inazuma Eleven Academy-**_

Setelah perjalanan yang sangat santai itu, Kazemaru dan Fubuki pun sampai di Academy. Dan sesampainya di Academy, Fubuki dan Kazemaru berpisah karena beda kelas, Fubuki di kelas 2-1, sedangkan Kazemaru di kelas 2-2.

Entah kenapa Kazemaru jadi sempat melupakan masalah kehilangan kunci pintu rumahnya itu. Tapi, masalah itu malah kembali teringat kembali di benaknya. Sesampainya di kelas, Kazemaru berusaha memeriksa laci mejanya dengan seksama, tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang ada di sana hanyalah buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Eh, ada Kazemaru-kun..." tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara menyadarkan Kazemaru yang berada di tengah keputus asaan karena telah kehilangan kunci rumahnya selamanya.

Kazemaru pun langsung menoleh kepada sumber suara yang berada di hadapannya. Sekali lagi, tampaklah sosok seorang gadis berambut ungu yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Fuyuka-san ya? Ada apa? Kalau mau tanya masalah PR jangan sekarang, aku lagi galau... OH KUNCI! TANPAMU AKU GALAU!" sang author tamapknya sudah yakin bahwa eneng Kazemaru telah kesambet oleh sesuatu yang entah itu roh halus atau roh kasar.

"Kunci? Oh ya! Kemaren aku dapat kunci ini di bawah bangkumu..." Fuyuka pun langsung mengeluarkan kunci yang sedari tadi berada di sakunya.

"He?...HEEEE! KU-KUNCI RUMAHKU! JADI KAU YANG TELAH MENCURINYA!" lagi, sang author yakin dengan mantapnya bahwa eneng Kazemaru... BENAR-BENAR KERASUKAN BERBAGAI MACAM ROH.

"A-apa! Aku tidak mencurinya! Aku menemukan kuncimu kemaren pas piket!" wokeh, sekarang eneng Fuyuka benar-benar nggak mau kalah dari eneng Kazemaru mulai menuduhnya yang macam-macam.

"PEM-BO-HONG" ucap Kazemaru sambil mencibir ke arah Fuyuka.

Pada saat yang tepat, Fidio pun datang sambil bersiul-siul dengan santainya. Siulannya pun terhenti pada saat melihat Kazemaru dan Fuyuka yang tampaknya benar-benar akan memulai perang dunia ke-3.

"Astaga...ada apa ini? Hoi, Mark, ini ada apaan sih? Kayak mau perang aja..." ujarnya sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Mungkin..." dengan lebih santainya, Mark menjawab dengan singkat, padat, tapi tak jelas maksudnya.

"Ahaha..." Fidio mulai sweatdrop sendiri mendengar jawaban itu. _Gua salah salah orang untuk ditanyai... _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau mencuri kunciku..." kali ini Kazemaru memasang tampang horror yang sangat tidak seram.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MENCURINYA!" kali ini Fuyuka benar-benar berada di luar jangkauan, eh, maksudnya berbeda dari sikap biasanya. Ditariknya leher baju Kazemaru, dan dengan ganasnya...

_**PLAK!**_

memberikan cap merak bolak-balik di wajahnya eneng Kazemaru. Tak sengaja Hiroto lewat disaat yang luar biasa itu.

"Alhamdulillah...akhirnya terbalaskan juga..." ujar Hiroto sambil melakukan sujud syukur.

"Aduuh..." Kazemaru berusaha untuk berdiri setelah berhasil kalah telak dari seorang Fuyuka.

"Tu anak namparnya kenceng banget..." lanjutnya sambil ngusap-ngusap pipinya yang berbekaskan cap merah bolak-balik ala Fuyuka.

"Ah, sudahlah, yang penting kunci rumahku sudah kembali~" dengan setresnya Kazemaru melakukan goyang iwak peyek andalannya sekali lagi.

**KUNCI RUMAHKU HILAAAANG! : THE END**

_**To be continued**_

**A/N: **Saaaa, ch 3 selesai juga... /terharu/ Minna-san yang ngikutin fic ini dari Ch 1 pasti pada tahu apa maksudnya Hiroto XDD RnR pwease~ :3

**Welcome to Review Fm **/salah

**NaoShiteRu1264: **Endou tampangnya emang gaptek XD /ditendang/ eneng Kazemaru melakukan perubahan X'DD /dibantai The Hurricane/ Entah siapa yang pantas bertanggung jawab atas cap merah bolak-balik itu 8'D Machoo~! \m/ Don't forget to review Nao-san~ 8D /slap

**Kazekoori Nagare: **Etto... berhubung saia terlanjur membuat Ch 3 nya terpaksa saia menjawab review anda di sinih 8'D Saia juga tak akan diam melihat Fubuki di culik /rolling di tempat(?)/

**Baiklah, sampai jumpa di IEA Ch berikutnya~**

**Shei Miyano a.k.a Sheilla Deswinda**


End file.
